thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scimitar Class
Name: Scimitar Craft: Reman / Romulan Star Empire Scimitar Class Warbird Type: Warship Scale: Capital Length: 890 x 1,350 meters Starship Size: 12 Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Autopilot: 3D+2 Crew: 1,850; Skeleton: 185/+10 Passengers: 800 Cargo Capacity: 400,000 metric tons Consumables: 3 years Warp Drive: 6.0 / 9.2 / 9.7 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+1 Space: 9.5 Hull: 9D Primary Shields: 4D Secondary Shields: 4D Sensors *Passive: 35 / 2D *Scan: 100 / 2D+2 *Search: 140 / 3D+2 *Focus: 5 / 4D+1 Cloaking Device: while cloaked, +4D Difficulty to detect ship Weapons *'Planetary Disruptor Cannon' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 1 Damage: 12D *'52 Type Uregal Disruptor Cannons' : Fire Arc: 20 forward, 13 port, 13 starboard, 6 aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 4D+2 *'27 Type G-II Singularity Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 10 forward, 7 aft, 5 port, 5 starboard; but are self guided Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Ammunition: 1,350 torpedoes total Spread: 10 Damage: 8D *'3 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 1 aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'Class Alpha Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: **Spartan: 200 **Basic: 1,000 **Expanded: 300 **Luxury: 85 *Escape Pods: 220 :*Capacity per Pod: 8 *Year Commissioned: Late 24th century (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 8 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 8 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 24 persons *Cargo: 8 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Scorpion Class Fighters: 50 *Probes: 100 Description: Produced by the Remans, the Scimitar was first encountered by the USS Enterprise-E, which traveled to Romulus in 2378 at the invite of the new Praetor, Shinzon. The ship is a large vessel, nearly the size of the D'deridex in terms of volume. It was classified by Captain Picard as a predator, and this is certainly an accurate description. The ship carries very heavy armament and shielding, enabling it to remain in a battle for prolonged periods under heavy fire. Like most Romulan ships the, Scimitar is fitted with a cloaking device, but this is of a new type which is undetectable to the current generation of Federation sensor systems. There were no detectable tachyon emissions or residual anti-protons from the cloak, making accurate targeting impossible. Still worse was the fact that the Scimitar could fire all weapons whilst cloaked, much as the Klingon prototype Bird of Prey which Captain Kirk faced at Khitomer could in 2296. When Shinzon attempted to invade the Federation, Captain Picard took the Enterprise-E into battle with the Scimitar. The results were shocking. Whereas General Chang's ship was unshielded and lost its cloak when the Enterprise-A scored a single hit, the Scimitar retained its cloak and was undamaged throughout numerous weapon impacts. The difficulty in scoring hits on the ship made an already lopsided battle a hopeless affair for the Enterprise. Although two Valdore type warbrids joined the Enterprise in battle, the Scimitar was easily able to defeat these ships in a matter of minutes before turning its attention back to the Enterprise, mostly because of Shinzons previous experience with the Valdores. Captain Picard did give a good account of his ship, fighting until all weapons were exhausted before ramming the Scimitar rather than surrendering. The Enterprise's hull did appear to be rather stronger than the Scimitar's, yet although the impact did inflict considerable damage on the Reman ship even this did not stop it. Only a last desperate boarding action by Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data was able to stop the enemy vessel. Perhaps most worrying of all, the Scimitar was designed to house a Thalaron radiation emitter system which could engulf ships or even whole planets. As a weapon of mass destruction the Scimitar would be horrendously effective, able to exterminate planetary populations with ease. The Romulans seem unlikely to proceed with class production of the Scimitar as the design stands. The employment of a Thalaron system would likely provoke a quadrant-wide armaments race of horrific scale and scope. However, the Romulans did finish an incomplete hull found at the Reman Starbase the Scimitar was produced at. This ship was a modified design with only conventional weaponry, with planetary disruptor banks installed where the Thalaron weapons were. This ship was taken over by the Tal'Shiar, and subsequently defeated by the Pegasus-B, Yorktown-E, and three Romulan vessels. No further ships are known to be building; however rumor has it that the Tal'Shiar are building two. Should this prove to be the case, the Romulan military as well as Starfleet have much thinking to do. Source: *Memory Alpha: Scimitar *Memory Beta: Scimitar class *thedemonapostle